Hacer la tarea de Encantamientos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Hacer la tarea de Encantamientos no es nada fácil. Sino que le pregunten a Albus Potter. Este fic participa de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Hacer la tarea de Encantamientos **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Palabra:** Final.

**Meta:** Hacer la tarea de Encantamientos.

**Sentimiento:** Angustia.

* * *

**I.**

**_Hacer la tarea de Encantamientos._ **

Ese es el objetivo de Albus Potter para aquella tarde donde el viento otoñal azota los terrenos de Hogwarts. Después de que un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Stewart le jugara una pequeña broma al profesor y todos los estudiantes se rieran de ella, el profesor ha decidido dejarles el doble de tarea para hacer. Albus recuerda que él fue uno de los tantos chicos que soltaron una carcajada al ver al profesor vestido con el traje de colorines y un sombrero lleno de campanillas doradas.

En el instante en que contempla el largo pergamino con las complejas preguntas que debe contestar, la broma ya no le parece tan graciosa. La biblioteca se encuentra sumida en silencio cuando Albus entra y saluda cordialmente a Madame Pince. Se dirige a la estantería donde están apilados los libros de Encantamientos y estudia cuidadosamente cada uno de las portadas, buscando el indicado. Albus no está completamente seguro de cuál es el libro que le va a ser de ayuda pero con la lista de preguntas que tiene en su mano, presiente que va a necesitar de varios. Por lo que toma unos cuantos libros y se ubica en una mesa media escondida en el fondo.

Saca de su mochila un tintero, una pluma y más pergamino. También presiente que va a necesitar más pergamino con el que cuenta. Comienza a leer el primer libro en busca de información que le ayude a explicar las desventajas y ventajas prácticas que tiene el hechizo Confundus.

No va por la mitad de la página cuando vuelve a maldecir a Stewart y a su magnífica broma. Toma la pluma y comienza a garabatear la primera respuesta que abarca más extensión de la que le gustaría. No transcurren demasiados minutos antes que una voz irrumpiera en el silencio de la biblioteca.

— ¡Albus! Te estado buscando por todas partes —dice un **_angustiado_** Lorcan Scamander, él no presta importancia a la llamada de atención de Madame Pince de guardar silencio en la biblioteca—. Necesito que hablemos.

Albus se muerde inferior. Quiere decirle que tiene mucha tarea por hacer y que no es la ocasión indicada para hablar, pero por alguna razón se abstiene y escucha a Lorcan.

— ¿James y tú han discutido de nuevo?

A Albus no le ha costado demasiado deducir la situación dado el estado de angustia que Lorcan muestra. El chico se pone de la misma forma siempre que a su hermano se le va la lengua y dice unas cuantas palabras de las cuales después se arrepiente.

—Está vez he sido yo él que dijo algo que no debía —dice y Albus siente que debe colocarle una mano en el hombro, transmitiéndole seguridad para continuar—. Le he dicho que es un niño mimado solamente porque es el héroe del mundo mágico y que tiene que madurar de forma urgente.

Albus no está del todo de acuerdo con la primera parte pero concuerda que su hermano tiene una personalidad demasiado inmadura debido a que junto a Fred siempre han sido los bromistas de la familia pero hay situaciones donde el sentido del humor de James, puede llegar a acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera.

—Y ahora no sé qué hacer. Me siento angustiado, es como si algo me estuviera apretando tan fuerte la garganta que me cuesta respirar —Albus pone los ojos en blanco—. No pretendo que me entiendas, tú no tienes el mismo problema que yo pero es muy angustiante que siempre suceda lo mismo.

—James puede ser muy irascible a veces, o quizás la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estoy seguro que te quiere Lorcan —dice y vuelve a pasar su mano por el hombro del chico—. Intenta hablar con él de forma calmada, seguro que todo se arregla.

—Estoy seguro que no va a perdonarme, va a querer vengarse por todas las veces que me he enfado con él.

Albus puede aceptar que cada vez que Lorcan y James discuten, ambos lo utilicen de confesionario y hasta puede aceptar intermediar entre ambos pasa solucionar el conflicto. Pero que Lorcan Scamander se haya puesto a llorar en medio de la biblioteca como una colegiala inocente y sus lágrimas hicieran que la tinta del pergamino comenzara a correrse, es más de lo que Albus puede soportar.

— ¿Acaso creen que mi biblioteca es un lugar para ahogar las penas? —dice iracunda Madame Pince—. ¡Se van inmediatamente de mi biblioteca y no vuelvan a aparecerse por aquí en un buen tiempo!

—Pero de verdad necesito hacer mi tarea de Encantamientos y sus libros son muy importantes.

— ¡Nada de excusas, Potter! —vuelve a exclamar—. Ahora fuera de mi biblioteca antes que comience a restarle puntos a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin.

* * *

**II.**

Luego de ser echado de la biblioteca, Albus se dirige al comedor que en ese momento está siendo utilizado como salón de estudios por la mayoría de estudiantes que se burlaron de la broma al profesor Flitwick. Nuevamente vuelve a sacar el tintero, la pluma y el pergamino donde tiene la tarea.

El otro pergamino ha quedado inservible después de que Lorcan Scamander se pusiera a llorar distendidamente sobre él y quizás fue un poco desubicado de su parte decirle que se marchara de su vista lo antes posible. Albus se disculparía más tarde, una vez que hubiera terminado su tarea de Encantamientos y pudiera relajarse por completo.

Lo malo de la situación, además del pergamino estropeado, es que Madame Pince no le permitió llevarse ningún libro de la biblioteca y ahora debe empezar la tarea nuevamente, basándose en su escasa memoria y sus apuntes más escasos aún. Albus respiro profundamente varias veces antes de comenzar con la redacción. En el otro pergamino no estaba muy adelantado, solamente había respondido las primeras tres preguntas y aún le quedaban unas cuarenta más por responder abundando tanto como pudiera en los detalles.

Una chica con el cabello arreglado en una trenza hacía el costado y un chico un poco más alto con el cabello rubio, se acercan a él y se sientan uno a cada lado.

— ¿Cómo estás, Al? —pregunta su prima Lucy mientras esboza una sonrisa—. Hace tiempo que no hablábamos.

Albus trata no sonar grosero.

—Lucy, te veo todos los días en los pasillos y siempre hablamos. Los últimos días he estado ocupado con las clases y con las pruebas —responde—. Cuarto año es bastante fácil en comparación con sexto, tengo más responsabilidades.

—Si sigues hablando de ese modo vas a terminar convertido en una Rose pero sin tetas —bromea Louis y le pega un codazo en las costillas—. Deberías relajarte un poco, Albus. Siempre andas haciendo tareas, practicando Quiddich y no todos los fines de semanas vas a Hogsmeade. Lo que te hace falta es una salida de medianoche al mejor estilo Weasley.

Lucy finge estar pensativa por un momento y luego chasquea la lengua.

—Desde que has comenzado a andar con ese noviecito tuyo, ya no tienes tiempo para la familia —dice de forma burlona—. ¿Consume mucho de tu tiempo?

Albus repentinamente se sonroja.

—No es de tu incumbencia, si consume mí tiempo o no —vuelve a respirar profundamente—. Como ya he dicho, tengo muchas tareas y me llevan tiempo. Solamente es eso.

— ¿Y tú esperas que creamos eso, Al? —Louis suelta una carcajada—. Deberías olvidarte un poco del estudio. No queremos otro cerebrito en la familia, para eso ya está Rose.

—Y Molly —se apresura a añadir Lucy.

Que Lucy y Louis tengan la misma edad, pertenezcan a la misma casa y pasen la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, no es nada favorable en opinión de Albus. Ambos han estrechado una relación bastante fraternal y a menudo completan las oraciones del otro.

La directora Mcgonagall se acerca a ellos con pasos sigilosos y va ataviada en una túnica morada como las uvas.

— ¿Ya han terminado su reunión familiar? —pregunta con evidente sarcasmo—. En este momento el comedor sirve como lugar de estudios y ustedes están perturbando la concentración de los estudiantes.

Albus mira a su alrededor y no observa ningún estudiante que esté moleste perturbado precisamente por no poder terminar sus tareas.

—Nosotros no queríamos hacer tal cosa —se apresura a decir Albus.

— ¡Sí que queríamos! —exclama Louis—. A este lugar le falta un poco de alegría. ¿Quién está a favor de marcharse y dejar las tareas a medio hacer?

* * *

** III.**

No hace faltar mencionar que a Albus también lo echaron del comedor. Esta vez la culpa no la tuvo Lorcan Scamander, sino sus primos Louis y Lucy por armar aquel escándalo. Por lo que Albus recurre al último lugar donde sabe que va a estar a salvo de cualquiera de sus primos y de sus amigos, al menos hasta terminar la dichosa tarea de Encantamientos.

La sala común de Slytherin se caracteriza por sus sillones de color verde botella y la tranquilidad que inspira el sonido del agua del Lago Negro a través de las paredes. Los estudiantes disponen de amplias mesas, tanto para terminar tareas como para improvisar juegos y demás. Albus se deja caer en el cómodo sillón y suelta un suspiro de alivio. No hay nadie en la sala común, lo que quiere decir que al fin ha encontrado un lugar para estar a gusto.

De solo imaginar el momento donde ponga el punto **_final_** a la tarea de Encantamientos, le provoca ganas de llorar de la emoción. Por tercera vez en lo que va de la tarde, Albus saca el tintero, la pluma y el pergamino de la mochila. Comienza a redactar su respuesta en cuanto a qué hechizos de defensa se deben utilizar en caso de un ataque directo. Albus escribe los nombres de los hechizos básicos de defensa y también se ayuda un poco con los apuntes que tiene de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La puerta de la sala común se abre y escucha que alguien suelta sonoros bufidos. Las pisadas suenan fuerte en el suelo y a Albus no le cuesta reconocer el aroma que impregna poco a poco el ambiente.

—Estoy molesto —le dice a Albus cuando.

— ¡Bienvenido al club! —exclama él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius suelta otro bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—No estoy de humor para bromas, Albus. He tenido un día demasiado complicado y estoy de muy mal humor, no te conviene empeorarlo.

—Yo también he tenido un día difícil, ¿sabes? —contesta con el semblante serio—. El imbécil de Stewart le ha hecho una broma al profesor Flitwick y nos han mandado el doble de tarea. Tengo que terminar todas estás preguntas para mañana y ni siquiera he podido comenzar.

— ¿Tú te quejas por tener el doble de tarea? —dice de forma irónica—. El profesor Slughorn ha tenido la brillante idea de suspender los entrenamientos de Quiddich hasta nuevo aviso como castigo por un par de calderos que explotaron en su clase.

—A mí me han echado de la biblioteca porque Lorcan no tuvo otro momento para ponerse a llorar angustiosamente porque ha discutido con James. Mis primos Louis y Lucy no tuvieron mejor idea que armar un alboroto en el comedor y Mcgonagall también nos ha echado de ahí, sin mencionar que tenemos cinco puntos menos. Y se supone que en la sala común encontraría tranquilidad para acabar con mi tarea.

Scorpius enarca una ceja.

— ¿Quieres decir qué yo estoy acabando con tu tranquilidad?

—Si —Albus se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. No es eso lo que quiero decir. Solamente quiero acabar con mi tarea de Encantamientos, no ha sido un buen día y quiero que todo termine pronto.

—No eres el único que ha tenido un día malo. Yo también estoy cabreado —responde—. Quiero que vayamos a nuestra habitación y que me folles hasta que se me quite el mal humor.

Albus se muestra sorprendido pero no tiene tiempo a demostrar ninguna reacción más cuando los labios de Scorpius están sobre los suyos y una de sus manos se cuela provocativamente a través de su camisa. Acaricia lentamente el abdomen y tan rápido como tiene contacto con la piel, la quita y le guiña un ojo.

—Tengo que hacer mi tarea de Encantamientos —se excusa torpemente.

— ¡Albus Severus Potter, estoy necesitando un buen polvo! —dice de forma directa y sin escrúpulos—. Estoy húmedo y quiero tu polla metida en mi trasero. ¿Pretendes dejarme en este estado por una maldita tarea de Encantamientos?

Albus echa un vistazo hacía los pergaminos mirando dubitativamente. Los labios de Scorpius vuelven a posarse sobre los suyos y él no tiene ninguna duda de lo que va a hacer.

Él ha intentado hacer la tarea de Encantamientos pero si Scorpius Malfoy viene a decirle aquellas cosas sucias sin tapujo alguno, ¿quién es él para negarle a su novio lo que ambos tanto necesitan?


End file.
